Edward Elric Writes A Fanfic
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Post Anime and Movie][OneShot] Years have passed since Edward and Alphonse closed the Gate. And then time catches up to them sixty eight years after they published a book.


Edward Elric Writes A Fanfic

Written by Shaun Garin

Fullmetal Alchemist is owned and copyright Hiromu Arakawa. Directly inspired by the slew of "X character writes a fanfic" styles and using my own unique blend of humour and plot in writing said fiction. Spoilers for the end of Conqueror of Shamballa.

* * *

New York 1935

The office smelled like fresh ink to Edward Elric as he watched J. Turnabacker of the New York Printing Association look over his work. The editor flipped through pages at a quick reading speed, his eyes darting everywhere and across the line. Sitting next to Edward, Alphonse Elric cast worried glances at the clock as the day was quickly coming to an end and soon, Turnabacker would have gone home without giving them a reply.

Finally, setting the pages down, Turnabacker reached into the humidor and pulled out two cigars, offering one to Edward who refused out of the fact that he hated tobacco. Clipping the end of one, Turnabacker lit up, let out a puff of smoke that made Alphonse sneeze and said, "Well kid, it's pretty good for science fiction. I think I can run it, say a hundred copies in fresh paperback for two weeks. If revenue is good, then we can probably send some more. Of course, most of the time we're commissioned for publications on the war and all, damn Hitler and all."

Edward's expression lit up. "You really mean it?"

"Sure kid, sure!" exclaimed Turnabacker as he leaned back in his chair. "You kids are good, real good for writing something this detailed. It's short but gripping. I'm certain it'll be on the best seller list for the next month or so, maybe more."

The Elric brothers shared delighted expressions as Turnabacker cleared his throat. "Although I have a bit of a concern with you using your own names as the characters, it's not too big of a deal. After all, a lot of people use versions of themselves in books anyhow."

Alphonse blushed and added, "Well sir, it was sort of a story our mother told us."

"I see," said Turnabacker. "Well then, I'll let you know when the first copy is printed. Go ahead and head on out; the shop will be closing soon."

"Thank you sir," said Edward and the boys gathered their jackets and headed out the door.

The door closed and Turnabacker looked at the story. Picking it up, he read over the title once more and smiled. "I think these kids have great potential."

Setting the story on the table, he stubbed his cigar out and grabbed his jacket. In the fading sunlight, the story title read "Fullmetal Alchemist: A Tale of Two Brothers".

* * *

Japan 2003

Years had passed, wars had broken out and sixty-eight years had passed. The brothers Elric now obscure names in society and history sat in their country-based home near a simple farming town in the middle of Japan. There were very few areas where the Elrics could find peace and quiet, and the town in Japan had become their resting place.

Alphonse, at the age of eighty-three years of age smiled at his brother who was still shorter than he was. Despite his age, he was still spry for a man who had lived so many years trying to right wrongs and mistakes. His face was lined with wrinkles, all of them from smiling so much.

His brother, Edward whom he smiled at smiled back. Edward was still as strong as ever and just as grey. He had not lost any hair, but it had turned white over the years, surprisingly when they had begun to hit the age of seventy. It seemed that Hoenheim was not only a strong alchemist, but his blood leaned towards youth from years of exposure with the Philosopher's Stone.

The brothers Elric leaned back on their front porch swing and sighed simultaneously. "It's pretty today," said Edward softly, his voice hung with age.

"It is," agreed Alphonse. "I just wish we could have seen Winry and the others one last time."

"I'd have a good time teasing the bastard colonel on how old he would be. He'd be pushing a hundred," laughed Edward. Sighing, he turned up towards the walk where a little kid was running up with a group of others. "Look Al, we have guests."

"Edward-ojichan!" exclaimed the leader of the kids, a little Japanese boy with short cropped hair. "Alphonse-ojichan, we did it! We got first place!"

"That's great, Takumi-chan," said Alphonse happily. "Did the demonstration work?"

"Yes!" agreed Takumi and another of the kids, a pretty little girl named Mai added, "We made certain it would work!"

"There you kids go, always look for answers," said Edward, chuckling.

Alphonse leaned over and looked at Miroku who stood, holding a package. "Is that for your sister, Miroku-kun?"

"No," said Miroku awkwardly and then held it out to Alphonse.

The elderly man took it and untied the string that held the package together. "Jiichan always told us stories," said Miroku as the present was finally unwrapped and the two old men could see it. Alphonse's breath caught in his throat. "About Winry and Roy and Riza…"

"We thought it would be a surprise," added Mai as Alphonse traced the packaging of the DVD. "Don't you like it?"

Edward found his voice first and smiled. His metallic hand, the one that always fascinated the children came down and rubbed her head. And then he ruffled the hair of the boys with the other. "It's perfect," said Edward, his eyes tearing up a little. "Grandpa Edward loves it."

"Really?" exclaimed Takumi and Alphonse and Edward nodded. "Okay! We'll see you tomorrow then! Momma and dad wants us back home soon."

"Later then," said Edward and the kids ran off happily. Edward shared a glance with his brother and said, "You know… we need to get a hold of this Arakawa. Can't let there be any mistakes now can it?"

"Yeah!" And for the first time in a long while, their old energy charged up and the pair headed off several minutes later in their favourite car, the DVD of Fullmetal Alchemist sitting in the backseat and sparkling up into the sunlight as Edward punched his automail into the air with a "WHOOOO!"


End file.
